This application requests continued support for Northwestern University's membership in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Participation has and will continue to emphasize both group-wide protocols and protocol development using the pilot study format and participation in the disease oriented and data management committees. Northwestern University investigators currently serve on a number of committees. The immediate past principal investigator has served as the Chairman of the Scientific Education Committee. In addition, there is expanded participation in laboratory science protocol development including three flow cytometry protocols and the autologous colon tumor vaccine project. To date, over 130 of an expected 200 paraffin-embedded lymphoma biopsy specimens for the lymphoma ploidy protocol (EST 6486) have been studied. A multidisciplinary inpatient service (32 beds) has become operational at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. A multidisciplinary outpatient service the Kellogg Cancer Care Center, has been established at the Evanston Hospital. Evanston Hospital also has dedicated 30 beds each for medical and surgical oncology. Evanston Hospital functions as a major affiliate of Northwestern University relative to ECOG activities. In addition, Evanston is a CCOP participant. Through the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group Cancer Control Program Northwestern University has the following affiliates: Veterans Administration Lakeside Medical Center (Dr. Al B. Benson, III); Hematology-Oncology Associates (Dr. John Shaw); Hinsdale Hematology-Oncology Associates, LTD (Dr. Donald Sweet); Northwest Hematology/Oncology (Dr. Elyse Lambaise); Joliet Medical Group (DR. Carol Peterson); Lake Forest Hospital (Dr. Thomas Gynn); Columbus Hospital (Dr. Anita Robinns); and North Suburban Medical Consultants (Dr. Leonard Kosova). New members of the Northwestern University Medical faculty and ECOG participants include Surgical Oncology (Dr. Rosemary Duda), Radiation Oncology) Dr. Krystyna Kiel) and Hematology/Oncology (Drs. Cynthia Radosevich and Martin Tallman). The development of the Section of Hematology/Oncology, the recruitment of additional clinical oncologist in other specialities, and the development of the Protocols Office makes it possible to continue and to increase our participation in ECOG. The Protocol Office under the direction of Dr. Al B. Benson, III and Mrs. Karen Williams has been reconstructed and also now includes research nurses to enhance accrual to ECOG clinical trials and to expand affiliated participation.